Jaguar
by Flower and Sparky
Summary: Arthur takes her for a drive. Could also count as romance. Slight Arthur/oc


**I don't own anything except Kasia and the plot. :) Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't what he saw. Maybe he was expecting the quietness of the warehouse that they were working in. Maybe he was expecting there to be the usual idle banter as they all worked. It might have been purple elephants dancing ballet. But it sure as hell wasn't her, curled in a ball by the window, crying.

"Kasia?" he asked and she looked up at him surprised.

"Arthur?" she sobbed and he ran over to her, his briefcase on his desk.

"What is it?" he asked and he crouched behind her and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame.

"Nothing," she told him as she blew her nose with the handkerchief he gave her.

"Kasia Elspeth Jones, don't you dare shut me out. Tell me what's wrong."

Kasia looked Arthur dead in the eye for a brief moment before looking at the floor, "he… he left, Arthur. He didn't want me anymore."

Arthur stood and pulled her up with him, almost a foot taller then her 5'5" frame.

"He's an idiot for not wanting you," Arthur stated and she fell into his arms for a hug, which he realized was what she needed at the moment; someone to be there for her, to hold her and care for her. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Let's go for a drive."

Arthur almost cringed as she turned the radio on and changed it to a channel that he was unfamiliar with.

_Here we go again._

_I feel the chemicals kicking in._ He smiled as she sang along, rolling her window down and turning it up ever so slightly. The classic black Jaguar drove almost silently through the Parisian streets. They drew closer and closer to the edge of the city, passing the Eiffel Tower.

_Oh, oh! I want some more!_

_Oh, oh! What are you waiting for?_ She sang louder this time, almost yelling it, out of tune. But he didn't mind. There were still tear marks on her cheeks, her eyes still red and puffy but it seemed her mood had improved.

"What?" he asked as he noticing her staring at him.

"Nothing," she grinned and he couldn't help but smile back.

"You're staring at me for some reason!" he exclaimed as he laughed.

"You, dear Arthur, are insane. Can't imagine what you're on about," she smiled again and stuck her tongue out at him. He turned to her and stuck his tongue out briefly too, before turning back to drive. They both couldn't stop their laughter as it fell out of their mouths in happy peals.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight!_

Kasia's pink hair was blowing in the breeze as the car continued to move through the streets, the radio even louder than before. And for that moment, they were just two normal people. They weren't extractors or point men or architects doing an illegal job, they were just two friends, nothing but them, their car and the city of Paris. It seemed almost romantic.

The pair drove down an old dirt road and pulled over, having a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. They sat on the hood, munching on hotdogs that they had got along the way.

"You know," Kasia broke the companionable silence, "one day I thought I would just get in my car, drive and drive and drive, until eventually I reached the edge of France, then turn around and drive all the way to the other side."

"What stopped you?" Arthur asked, sitting next to her, his hotdog almost forgotten.

"Life," she shrugged and leaned around the door to change the song on the radio.

_Tonight  
We are young  
so let's set the world on fire  
we can burn brighter  
than the sun. _Once again she was singing. Arthur wished he knew the song so he could sing along with her, but then he questioned if she would want that.

"You don't know any of these songs, do you?" she laughed as she looked at him again.

"No," he smiled and shook his head, a short laughed making breath. She laughed along with him.

"What are you into? I'm thinking either jazz or…" she thought for a moment, "Rock."

"Rock?" he asked.

"You're one to surprise, Arthur. It would only seem logical that your music is the same."

"And you think that KISS floats my boat, do you?" he laughed at her.

"Mr. Cohen, I do believe you're mocking me! Besides," she shrugged again, "whatever tickles your fancy."

"That sounds wrong on so many levels!" he laughed.

"Who are you, Arthur?" Kasia asked seriously to which Arthur shrugged.

"I'm whoever people want me to be. I always have been. What about you, huh? You rebel! Dying your hair pink."

"Don't dis the pink hair! Not many people can pull off pink hair!" she gave him a playful shove with her shoulder, which he returned, "but really," she said, serious again, "I don't know who I am, even at 19. I don't like blending in, I figure if we were all made to blend in, why do we look different?"

"Why blend in when you were made to stand out, right?" Arthur asked.

"Exactly," she muttered and watched as the sun sank lower in the sky.

"We should be getting back. The others are probably wondering where we are," Arthur told her yet made no attempt to move from his spot on the warm metal. Kasia tied her hair up and vaulted off the hood, climbing in the drivers side and starting the engine properly with a roar, the radio faltering for a moment before coming back on.

_Hey, pretty Mama; see the way you move,_

_Gonna make you sweat,_

_Gonna make you groove._ Once again she was singing as Arthur climbed off and got in the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked as she pulled out of the old dirt road and back onto tarmac.

"Driving," she grinned back as she reached the speed limit, the windows down again, ruffling Arthur's perfect suit and tie. Arthur dared to do something outrageous in his life and turned the radio up.

_Tis been a long time,_

_Been a long time,_

_Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. _Only the second song today that he recognized; Led Zeppelin, Rock and Roll. Kasia looked shocked when he started singing along with her. The black jaguar once again prowled the streets, faster and louder, the purring engine music to their ears. Arthur was almost disappointed when she pulled into the warehouse's parking lots and shut the engine off.

"Come now, Arthur. Let's not keep the others waiting any longer," she said playfully. Arthur grinned at her as they walked up the steps. Just as Arthur was about to open the door, her voice stopped him.

"Arthur?" she asked and he turned around to look at her.

"Yes Kasia?"

She walked up and kissed his cheek, "thank you," she told him, "for everything."

"Welcome," he smiled and gave her a hug, picking her up and spinning her around, making her give a delited almost squeal, before putting her down. She smiled and pulled down her blouse that had hidden up before walking into the workspace with a cheerful 'evening everyone'. Arthur followed shortly after, watching as she sat down on his desk and put her combat clad feet on his chair. He looked at her with a 'really' look on his face before she moved her foot and he sat down, only to find her ankle on his shoulder, before she winked and walked back to her station with a cheeky grin on her face. Arthur shook his head with a smile on his face too as he went back to work.

Eames' eyebrows rose dramatically, almost comically, "and what did you two spend the day doing?"

"Nothing," was said by Kasia and Arthur as Kasia jiggled her car keys.


End file.
